Object of My Obsession
by Felidae Silvestris
Summary: AU. Anshi has a little obsession with our favorite pinkhaired lady ...
1. Prologue

Obejct of My Obsession

By: Felidae Silvestris

Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena …

Author's Note: This was originally a fic, but I thought I'd make it an Utena/Anshi fic … yeah. And it's an AU due to some stuff I did in the original. This is basically word-for-word the original, but with changes of characters. Hope you like!

Prologue 

All I ever think about anymore is that girl . . . the one who stole my heart with just a glance. The one who holds my life in her hands, but she doesn't know it. She doesn't know how much I care about her. Doesn't know that every time I see her in the halls, my heart starts to beat a little faster. She doesn't know that with every flash of those crimson eyes my heart skips a beat. I've never talked to her, but I know what she's like. She has a temper like wild-fire, flaring up, lasting for hours on end, and then dying down slowly. I know she never holds grudges. I know that she's nice and even funny once you get to know her. One of my friends is a friend of hers and I ask about her all the time. Her name is Tenjou Utena.

Hmm . . . maybe I should tell you a little bit about me because I'm going on and on about her. My name is Himemiya Anshi, and yes, I am a girl. I'm originally from California, but I've been adopted by a family in Japan. The Ohtori's. I have an older brother now, his name is Akio. He wants to be a rock star, and practices almost every day on his guitar. My new father is Takashi, works at the local TV station. I have purple hair and green eyes, long nails and a sense of style. I like to surf, snowboard, and write. Writing is the only thing that keeps me sane these days, I think. What with my obsessing over Utena all the time. I haven't even met her, but I know I'm in love.

Utena's the best looking of all the girls in school, I think. But maybe I'm exaggerating a lot. Most of the other girls don't think she looks that hot, but I do. She used to have blond hair, until she dyed it and came to school with pink hair. Now, pink is my most hated color in the spectrum, but it looks perfect on her. It goes perfectly with her blue eyes and dark clothes she wears all the time. She's in my art class, and I admire her work. It seems so sad and sometimes evil. I don't know why I'm in love with her . . . I couldn't explain it to you if I wanted to.

The first time I saw her was the day I entered that school, a few days after I'd moved in with the Ohtori's. Her hair had been blond then, but I still thought she was the most beautiful person in the world. Ever since then, I've been obsessing over her. Only my brother knows, and he'd never tell anyone my secret. He'd never tell anyone what I think of the infamous Tenjou Utena.

Author's Note: Okay … we all know Utena's hair was never really pink and that Akio is an idiot and would never be a rock star … but like I said, AU. Hope you liked this part … if you did, review! I have a grand total of two reviews for all of my fics … it's sad …


	2. Chapter One

Obejct of My Obsession

By: Felidae Silvestris

Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena …

Author's Note: This was originally a fic, but I thought I'd make it an Utena/Anshi fic … yeah. And it's an AU due to some stuff I did in the original. This is basically word-for-word the original, but with changes of characters. Hope you like!   
Chapter One 

That fateful day when we were assigned to work on the same art project was the happiest day of my life. Little did I know what would happen because of it . . .

The teacher hadn't told us what the project was going to be on, all she told us was that we were going to be working in pairs. We were to write down the names of three people we would like to work with and turn them in. Of course, my first pick was Utena. Next came my friend Juri and lastly my friend Miki.

The next day we found out who we were going to be working with and I was extatic when I learned that Utena was to be my partner. She came over to my table, introduced herself and sat across from me. I could only stutter out my name. She looked at me sideways and then chuckled.

"So it is true," she said quietly.

"What is?" I asked, curious and just wanting to hear her voice again.

"You don't know anything about me and yet you put my name on your list." That was the last thing she said before the teacher started talking again.

"You will be making a composition that best captures your partner's essence," she said, walking throughout the classroom. "I don't just want to receive portraits of your partners. If something else shows the essence of your partner, use that instead. This project must be school apropriate, that means no profanity and no nudity."

"Shoot," I heard Utena mutter, smirking.

"Now, I want you to spend the rest of class and all of class tomorrow getting to know your partner. See what their intrests are and what they are like in general." The teacher clapped her hands together. "Get to work."

Utena and I sat in silence for a few moments before Utena pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of her signature leather jacket. "First of all, I think the thing you need to know is that I'm not exactly normal," she told me.

"Of course you're not," I blurted.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yoshe, spit it out. What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Yes you do. You're staring at me with this dreamy look in your eye and driving me nuts wth your babbling. What is your problem?"

"Okay, so maybe I do have a problem, but at least I –" I stopped, knowing that I couldn't finish my sentence.

"At least you don't what?" Utena asked me. "If you're going to say something, say it."

I looked down at my hands. "I can't."

Utena snorted. "Okay then. Anyway, back to this project thing. I'm an orphan who inherited this large estate. My favorite color is black and I like to make people mad."

I couldn't even look at her. I knew all those things, and so much more. She had no idea, or maybe she did, but she never told me.

"What about you?" she asked.

I finally looked at her. "Huh?"

She smiled. Kami-sama, her smile was perfect. "I said, what about you. What's your life like?"

"Oh. Uh . . . I'm an orphan as well. I'm adopted, used to live in California, and have a big brother. My favorite color is green and then black, blue, and purple, in that order. I hate pink."

"Hmm . . ." she hadn't written any of it down, but she fingered some strands of hair between her fingers. "Your brother's Ohtori Akio, isn't he?"

I nodded. "That's right. What about it?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that maybe some of his talent might have rubbed off on you."

"I've only been living with the Ohtori's for a year, maybe a little bit more." Utena laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You are. I already knew all of what you told me. In fact, I know practically everything about you."

My heart-beat sped up, I could feel it. She was just as interested in me as I was in her! I kept my face blank, careful not to let her know my secret. "You shouldn't spy on people, you know," I told her.

"Who says it's spying?" she asked. "I've just been inquiring about you is all. You're cute, you know that?"

"I've heard." She thought I was cute! "Everyone says that. Probably just because I'm from California and I'm different."

"Yes you are." Utena's voice was taking on a sensual tone and I was sure that if the bell didn't ring soon she was going to trap me worse than I already was.

"I'm nothing special, really," I said. "There are lots of people in the US who have purple hair and green eyes." A moment later, my savior came as the bell rang.

"Mind if I come over tonight?" she asked as we stood up.

"Um . . ." my mind reeled for an excuse. "Iie, I don't think my dad will like that. Short notice and all."

Utena nodded. "Tell you what, ask your dad if you can come over to my place tomorrow night. It's Friday and you could spend the night."

"I'll ask," I said, fighting a battle with myself because I wanted so much to say yes right then and there.

She leaned close to me and whispered in my ear, sending shivers up my spine. "If you're good, we'll have some fun at my place," she said, her breath warm on my ear.

I pulled away from her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Utena chuckled. "Don't play baka. I know all about your little obsession, Anshi-chan."

I acted like I didn't know what she was talking about, but in reality, my heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's wings. "What 'little obsession'?"

Utena shook her head. "Nevermind, just don't forget to ask your father. See you tomorrow, Anshi."

I watched her walk away, my heart beating just as fast as it had a moment before. She knew! She wasn't supposed to know that I was obsessed with her!

"Otou-san?" I asked that night at dinner.

"Hai?" Takashi replied.

"Um . . . Tenjou Utena and I are working on an art project together and she asked me to spend the night at her house tomorrow. Is that okay?" I heard Akio snort into his rice and I glared at him for a moment.

"I don't see why not," Takashi said. "As long as it's for school."

I nodded. "I'm going to just go home with her after school tomorrow, yoshe?"

"Hai."

After that, dinner was quiet. Akio pulled me into his room after the meal to talk.

"She asked you over?" he asked.

I blushed. "Hai. I didn't think it was a big deal, though." I looked up at my brother. "She knows my secret, Akio. She knows that I'm obsessed with her."

Akio rolled his eyes. "Well, you couldn't keep it a secret forever, you know."

"I know," I admitted. "I just never thought that she'd just know. She scares me sometimes, but that doesn't stop me from loving her."

Akio put a hand on my shoulder. "Imouto, you just have to go with the flow. It's the same way with Touga, he scares me a lot, what with all the reckless stuff he does, but I still love him. You have to do what your heart tells you, not what other people do."

"I know that, baka! I'm just . . . nervous, about tomorrow. I don't know what she's going to do, but . . . I'm not so nervous that I don't want to go."

"You should go, see what she'll do. Maybe you'll – Itai!"

I had kicked him before he said anymore. "Don't even joke about stuff like that! It's not funny!" I didn't mean what I'd said, at least, not totally. It wasn't funny. But it wasn't funny for a different reason than I knew Akio believed. It wasn't funny to get my hopes up and then have her not do anything.

"You didn't have to kick me," Akio told me, rubbing his shin.

"I don't care." I stood up, having had enough of this brother-to-sister talk. "I'm going to bed."

"Fine. See if I care."

I walked out of his room and into my own. I changed into my pajamas and flopped onto my bed. I stared at the ceiling for I don't know how long, my mind going over what had happened that day. _"If you're good, we'll have some fun at my place,"_ she'd whispered to me. Words meant only for my ears to hear. A heated promise that made me shiver in anticipation. She was messing with my mind, I was sure of it when I finally drifted off to sleep. Drifted into dreams of she and I together. The fantasies my mind created, made me dwell on. Like wet dreams, only not.

Dreams of the warmth of her touch, her lips, her body. Snuggling safe in her arms while in reality, I hugged a teddy-bear to my chest. In my dreams, I could bury my face in her soft hair while she whispered sweet words to me. Sweet words in a voice that sounded like the rustling of leaves. In my dreams, the only thing I knew was the joy of being close to her, enveloped in her arms. In my dreams, she would kiss me with her soft lips and I would float on an endless sea of bliss. Bliss ended all too soon by the buzzing of my alarm-clock.

Author's Note: Okay … I noticed I added some Japanese terms in there … whoops. Anyway, here are the meanings: YosheOkay, IieNo, BakaStupid, Silly, or Idiot, Otou-san is the respectful way of saying "Father", HaiYes, ImoutoLittle sister, ItaiOuch.


	3. Chapter Two

Obejct of My Obsession

By: Felidae Silvestris

Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena …

Author's Note: This was originally a fic, but I thought I'd make it an Utena/Anshi fic … yeah. And it's an AU due to some stuff I did in the original. This is basically word-for-word the original, but with changes of characters. Hope you like!

Chapter Two

"Ready?" Utena asked, pushing herself away from the pillar she'd been leaning against. "Here, let me take that for you."

"It's heavy," I warned as her fingers brushed my shoulder, sending shivers up my spine.

"Not that heavy," Utena replied. She took the lead in our walk and I hurried to catch up to her.

The sky overhead was growing darker by the minute with storm clouds. Utena remained unfased, so I did as well. She led me to her apartment-building and into the elevator which we had to ourselves.

"How long are you going to stay tomorrow?" she asked.

"Huh?" I looked at her and then shook my head, reminding myself that I wasn't supposed to be in dream-land. I shrugged. "I don't know. Otou-san didn't say I had a time limit."

Utena grinned. "Good."

I peered at her as the elevator stopped, opening it's doors. Utena led me into the hall and to the end of it. A door loomed before us and I knew that this must be her apartment. She unlocked the door and led me inside. I looked around, noticing that everything about the apartment positively screamed her name.

"It's big, isn't it?" she asked, setting down my bag.

"Uh . . . yeah. Not as big as the orphanage I was in, though," I replied, blurting out strange things.

Utena chuckled. "I've always heard that American homes are a lot larger than ours here. Tea?"

"Iie. Arigatou." I heasitantly followed her into the kitchen where she made herself some tea.

"You can sit down if you want," she told me, her voice holding some laughter.

"Oh. Yeah." I sat down and looked around. The table-cloth was a dark burgandy, like flowing blood almost. I fingered the fabric and noticed that is was silk or satin.

Utena sat down across from me. "Like that?" I nodded. "The bed has silk sheets, which I'm sure you'll enjoy."

"Maybe," I mused, and rested my chin on my hand. My eyes rested on the goddess before me. Her blue eyes regarded me calmly, sparkling a little. Her hair drifted and swirled around her face, blown by the breeze from a fan. I noticed that it changed shades in the different lighting.

"What do you think?" Utena murmured, setting down her cup.

"You're beautiful." It slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it. My hands flew to my mouth as my face reddened in embarrassment. I looked down at my lap, afraid of what my angel might say.

I heard her chuckle and get up, moving to sit next to me. Her soft fingers ran underneath my chin and lifted it, making me look at her. "Anshi-chan . . . I think you're beautiful, as well."

My heart beat sped up as her eyes captured mine. I was stunned speechless as she moved closer, slowly inching her way towards me. It seemed like forever, but her lips finally met mine and I started, my eyes wide. Slowly, my eyes closed as I kissed her back. We stayed like that for a few minutes, her fingers ghosting through my hair as we kissed. Eventually, we pulled away from each other, but Utena stayed close to me.

"I told you I knew," she whispered.

"You did," I replied, feeling ready to drown in happiness.

"We should get to work."

I nodded, but neither of us made to move away. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. The only movement in the apartment was our rare blinks, our breathing, and the fan. Finally, Utena leaned in again, her lips softly brushing mine before slowly standing up.

"Come on." She offered me a hand and I took it. Utena led me into a room that must have been her bedroom, leaving me to my own devices while she went off somewhere. I had to lean against a wall, otherwise I would have collapsed. I pinched myself to see if it was a dream I was having, but it wasn't. I smiled, relieved. Her lips had been so warm and her touch so real. It was real, more real than any of my fantasies.

"You should smile more often, Anshi-chan," Utena told me, coming into the room with my bag.

"I will if you kiss me again," I replied.

She chuckled and dropped my bag on the floor. Her lips were softer this time, and my arms moved to encircle her waist. Her arms went around my neck and pulled me away from the wall while deepening our kiss. This was even more wonderful than I had ever imagined. Here I was, kissing the very girl I'd been lusting after for years. Her touch sent electricity running through me, making me want more of her. She gently guided me to the bed and we flopped down onto it.

She pulled back a bit and we gazed into each other's eyes again. Her hands roamed freely up and down my torso, making me feel hot. I knew what she wanted and I didn't try to stop her from taking it.

"Ai shiteru," she whispered, still gazing at me. She hands undid the ribbon on my uniform. "You'll never, _ever_ be alone again, koibito. I promise."

"Koibito?" I asked, dazed at the pleasure she was granting me.

She nodded as her hands slipped under my skirt. "Why do you think I wanted to bring you here?" I started to reply, but she lifted a finger to my lips. "Shh. Lets make this moment last."

"It'll last forever in my mind," I murmured to her. Utena smiled and I felt her other hand toy with me. I gasped at the feeling, but I didn't move away. "Ai shiteru, Utena . . ."

"I know," she whispered before our lips joined once more.

I awoke the next morning and didn't dare open my eyes, fearing that it had all been a dream. I felt someone gently stroking my hair and sighed, snuggling closer to Utena's warm body.

I heard her chuckle and felt her breath on my ear as she whispered to me. "Open your eyes, Hime-sama, it wasn't a dream."

"I want to stay like this forever," I told her, not opening my eyes.

Utena laughed. "So do I, but I'd like to see your lovely eyes, my Hime-sama."

I opened my eyes for her and looked up into her blue ones. I hadn't been lying when I told her I wanted to stay that way forever. I wanted to stay in the arms of the most beautiful creature on earth. I wanted to stay with her forever, resting gently in her arms. She leaned down and kissed my lips, her tongue taking a quick dive into my mouth to caress mine. I'd never loved anyone as much as I loved her in that moment. She was beautiful, and I was just a lowly wretch whom she favored. I didn't deserve to be her lover, but I was and I was sad when she ended our kiss.

"Ai shiteru, love," she told me. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

I sighed. "I get that a lot, but I could never measure up to you."

"Me? I'm no beauty."

"I think you are," I whispered, embarrassed.

Utena gently lifted my chin with a finger and gazed lovingly at my red face. "No one but you has ever told me I was beautiful. Arigatou, koibito."

I suddenly flung my arms around her and cried into her naked chest. I couldn't explain why, but I cried for what seemed like hours. Utena stroked my hair and kissed my forehead through the whole thing. She whispered to me soothing words and I calmed at them. Finally, she lifted my chin again and kissed me passionately, my crying ceased as we kissed.

"Why do you cry, Hime-sama?" she asked me.

"Akemi," I whispered, looking into her eyes for the hundreth time.

"What about her?"

"She . . . she's the closest thing I've had to a mother in so long. Akemi is homophobic, Utena-chan. I don't know what she'll do when she finds out about us."

Utena pulled me to her and nuzzled my hair. "You won't go through it alone, Anshi-chan. I promise. I said last night that you'd never be alone again, and I meant it."

"Utena-chan . . ." I pulled back. "You don't know what she did to my brother when she found out he was dating Kiryuu Touga."

"Hai, I do. Your brother is a friend of mine. She kicked him out of her apartment for good. I know."

"W-was he the one who . . . who told you?" I asked.

Utena smiled at me. "No one had to tell me, Hime-sama. I knew what I was hiding and therefore could see it in you. I always asked about you from your brother, and he always told me that you were depressed because the person you wanted to be with didn't see you. But I did, and I came very close to telling him. Very, very close. It was a miracle that you and I became partners for this project. It brought us together."

I hugged her, inhaling her scent as I did. It was like spices, crisp and musky. Her hands roamed over my back and I shivered with restrained pleasure at the feel of them. I loved her, and I would never let go, ever.

Author's Note: Just another translation and review reminder … ArigatouThank You, -Chan is an affectionate suffix, Ai shiteruI love you, KoibitoLover/Honey, Hime-samaPrincess. And a thing that really annoys me is when people get lazy and sai Koi instead of Koibito. Koi is a fish!


	4. Chapter Three

Obejct of My Obsession

By: Felidae Silvestris

Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena …

Author's Note: This was originally a fic, but I thought I'd make it an Utena/Anshi fic … yeah. And it's an AU due to some stuff I did in the original. This is basically word-for-word the original, but with changes of characters. Hope you like!

Chapter Three

Utena walked me home after our shower. We hadn't gotten any work done, but the project had another month till it was due. I was shaky when we reached my building. In the elevator, Utena eased some of my tension in ways only she could. Her hand was in mine as I opened the door to the apartment.

"Otou-san, I'm home!" I called.

"He's not here," Akio told me from the couch where he was watching a movie with Touga. He looked back at me and grinned. "So, finally caught each other, huh?"

I blushed and Utena nodded. "Oh, Anshi-chan, don't be so modest. It's just your brother."

"You should've heard the things he was telling me the night before last," I retorted, breaking out of my shyness quickly.

"Being dirty, were you, Akio-chan?" Touga asked slyly, running a finger down Akio's chest.

Akio grinned. "It was for her own good. So . . . I hope you were gentle with my sister, Utena."

Utena grinned evilly. "Actually, I found out that she likes it rough."

"Utena!" I exclaimed, blushing a deep red. "I do not!"

"What's all the yelling about?"

Utena and I whirled around to see my father standing in the doorway, smiling. Utena squeezed my hand reassuringly as I hung my head.

"It's nothing, Otou-chan," Akio told him. "Anshi's just finally got a girlfriend."

"Really now?" Takashi stepped forward, extending his hand to Utena. "I'm Ohtori Takashi, Anshi's father."

"Tenjou Utena," Utena introduced herself, shaking his hand.

"You take good care of her."

Utena smiled. "I will." She turned to me. "See? That wasn't so hard."

Takashi laughed. "Anshi, Akemi is out front and wants to talk to you," he said.

I paled. "A-Akemi?" I prayed to all the Kami that she hadn't seen me walking home with Utena. That she didn't suspect . . .

"Hai. Go on."

I nodded and Utena squeezed my hand. I turned to her and leaned close to whisper in her ear. "I want to talk to her alone. I don't want you to have to face her with me."

"I'm not going to let you go alone," she told me. "You and I are in this together, no matter what."

I sighed, knowing I could never change her mind. "Yoshe. Ikuyo."

We reached the street and I saw Akemi waving at me from her car. Utena and I slowly approached it. I saw Natusko's eyes narrow when she saw my hand in Utena's. Utena must have noticed as well because she squeezed my hand and smiled at me reassuringly.

"Otou-san said you wanted to see me?" I said when we reached the car.

"Hai, and I see that what I wanted to see you about is true." Ntsuko's voice was tinged with panic and rage. "Anshi, you know that being lesbian is wrong, right?"

My eyes narrowed at this. "Iie, this is perfectly normal. It's people like you who want to make lesbians feel as abnormal as possible."

"Is that so? Well then, I suppose you won't mind being banned from my apartment, will you?"

I looked at Utena, who I could tell was getting ready to hurt Akemi. "I wouldn't mind if it will keep you away from us."

Akemi looked taken aback, just like she had when Akio had said the same thing to her. "Then you take your little whore there and get out of my face."

Utena let go of my hand at this point and started to reach for the door-handle to yank Akemi out of the car.

"Utena, iie!" I shouted, grabbing her arm and trying to tug her away.

"You heard what she called me," Utena said, her voice deadly calm.

"She's not worth it, Utena-chan."

"She might not be worth it, but you are." Utena succeeded in opening the door.

"Utena-chan! Yamete!" I started to cry, tears falling down my face. "Yamete! Do it for me, onegai!" I slid forward and gripped Utena in a tight hug. "Yamete, Utena-chan!" I knew people were staring, but I couldn't help myself. I knew that if Utena hurt Akemi, the woman would make no end of troubles for the two of us. My voice quieted to a whisper and I cried on Utena's shoulder. "Yamete, onegai . . ."

A car door slammed shut and I heard that same car drive away. Utena turned in my arms, her hands coming up to stroke my hair. "Shh, shh . . ." she whispered. "Daijoubu, she's gone. Shh, shh . . ."

I positively melted, sinking to my knees in the middle of the sidewalk. Utena came down with me and gently rocked me, glaring at anyone who dared to give the two of us a sideways look.

"Guys, come inside," I heard Akio say from behind me.

Utena gently guided me to my feet and then back inside. We sat on the couch with me crying into her shoulder. She stayed with me until the tears had stopped and I had calmed down enough to let her go. As she stood to leave, I grabbed her hand.

"Utena-chan . . . you promised," I whispered, my face burning with blush because I knew that my brother and Touga were watching.

Utena chuckled and sat down again. She gazed into my embarrassed eyes for a moment and then leaned in, kissing my lips. I clutched her to me, not wanting to let go. When she pulled back, my world was completely destroyed. "Anshi-chan, I've got to get back home. I think you should stay here tonight and then we'll work something out," she whispered to me. "I'll come by first thing in the morning, I promise."

"Demo –"

She put a finger to my lips. "Even when you can't see me, I'm with you, koibito," she whispered before tenderly kissing me again. "Ai shiteru, Anshi-chan."

I sat there and watched her leave, completely crushed.

"What did she promise?" Akio asked mischeviously.

I glared at him. "None of your damn business, Aniki!" I got up and went to my room, slamming the door behind me.

Author's Note: I found that at that scene with Akemi, I went a but nuts with my Japanese … sorry. IkuyoLet's go, YameteStop, Onegaiplease, DaijoubuIt's/I'm okay, DemoBut, Anikia way of saying "Older brother"


	5. Chapter Four

Object of My Obsession

By: Felidae Silvestris

Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena …

Author's Note: This was originally a fic, but I thought I'd make it an Utena/Anshi fic … yeah. And it's an AU due to some stuff I did in the original. This is basically word-for-word the original, but with changes of characters. Hope you like!

Chapter Four

I couldn't sleep that night, the words that Akemi had said were running through my head. Finally, I got up and snuck out of the house, to the park where I wandered for hours. The storm clouds from the day before were still hovering over the city, but hadn't dropped any rain upon us. I stayed in the park for the rest of the night, and ended up sleeping on a bench. When I awoke the next morning, I was drenched in rain water, soaked to the bone. I shivered, but didn't go home. I didn't feel like I belonged there anymore.

(Utena's POV)

The phone call awoke me from a dream about Anshi and I. I grogilly reached for the phone. "Moshi moshi?"

"Utena? It's Akio, have you seen Anshi anywhere?"

"Iie. Nande yo?"

"She disappeared sometime last night and hasn't come home."

I heard thunder crash outside and my mind started racing. "I haven't seen her at all, but I'll start looking for her just as soon as I can," I told him.

"Can you cover the park? We're going to search near the school."

"Hai, I can. See you later, Akio. I'll call you if I find anything."

We hung up and I jumped out of bed and into some clothes. I rushed for the door, grabbing my umbrella and jacket. "Anshi-chan . . . how could you be so stupid?!" I was talking to myself and people stared at me as I did. "I told you to stay home!"

I ran through the park, not caring if I got wet from the puddles. "Anshi! Anshi-chan!" I started to panic when I didn't find her in the first hour. "Anshi-chan, where are you?!"

Nothing mattered except finding her, I needed to find her before she caught a cold or worse . . . I didn't want to think about worse. I passed a bench where a figure was curled up into a ball, but I didn't pay it any attention until after I had passed it. "Anshi?" I turned around and saw that it was Anshi. She was shivering with cold and soaked to the bone. I knelt in front of her. "Anshi-chan?" I asked.

She looked up and saw me sitting there. "Utena?"

I smiled and got up, grabbing her arm. "Come on, we're going to my place."

I was surprised at how easily she followed me. She didn't seem to care that my grip was almost cutting off her circulation. I was so damn worried about her, but I didn't dare yell at her now.

I got her back to my place and sat her down at the table. I draped a warm blanket over her shoulders and set about making her something warm to drink.

"Gomen nasai," she whispered, not looking at me.

"Damn right you'd better be sorry," I said. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" She nodded, but didn't say anything else. I gave her the hot chocolate I'd made and then grabbed the phone. "I'm calling your dad," I told her. She didn't reply.

"Ohtori-san?" I asked when Takashi picked up the phone. "I found her."

"Good! Where was she?" Takashi asked.

"On a park bench completely soaked. Right now she's wrapped in a blanket drinking hot chocolate."

"Yoshe. When will you bring her home?"

"Hmm . . . I guess when she feels like it. You understand I'm not going to force her to come home if she doesn't want to."

"I don't want to go home," she said, looking up at my words.

"I understand, just take care of her, Tenjou-san."

I smiled. "I will. Don't worry."

"Arigatou."

"Right." We hung up and I went to sit next to my lover. "You don't have to go home till you're ready," I told her, reaching out to touch her cheek.

"I don't ever want to go home," she told me, her voice bitter. "I just . . . I don't feel like I belong there anymore."

"Is it because of Akemi?" I asked. She nodded and I sighed. "Anshi-chan. That apartment is full of people who've been rejected by her. Who've been thrown out of her house because she can't deal with them. You belong there because you were adopted by Takashi and not by Akemi. She might act like you're her daughter, but you're not."

Anshi leaned on me and she started to cry. It hurt me to see her cry like this, just breaking into tears. It had hurt me the other times as well. I loved her and I didn't want her to be like this. I hugged her and she felt so small and weak in my arms. I knew that she needed me more now than ever and regreted having left her last night. She didn't deserve to be this sad.

(Anshi's POV)

I cried in Utena's arms for what seemed like an eternity. She was right, but I just couldn't bring myself to terms with that. I knew that I couldn't go back, no matter how much even she wanted me to. I had to be with her, for now and forever. I couldn't leave her, and I didn't want to.

"Drink your chocolate," she said when I stopped crying, gently brining the cup to my lips. We stayed in the kitchen until long after I had finished my hot chocolate. She hugged me and gently stroked my hair. Neither of us said anything because nothing had to be said. No words could even begin to explain the love that we had.

I was glad she wasn't mad at me anymore. I don't think I could have taken her being mad at me. What she had said before she called Takashi had almost made me cry. I knew that the reason she was mad was because she had been worried about me. She loved me so much that her worry had stemmed into anger. I guess I would have been mad as well if it had been her that disappeared.

"Anshi-chan, let's get you into some dry clothes," Utena suggested, gently moving away from me. I nodded and let her help me up.

It actually ended up that my clothes went into the dryer while I went into Utena's bed. It was hours later before I actually got back into my clothes, after sex and another shower with her. We sat on the couch, just listening to the rain pound at the windows. I snuggled close to her under the blanket she'd draped over us.

"Tired, Hime-sama?" she asked softly, re-adjusting her arm to fit my new position.

"A little," I admitted. Actually, I was very tired, not having gotten any sleep the night before and then using up the rest of my energy when we . . . I sighed and closed my eyes, content and warm.

"Anshi-chan . . ."

"Hm?"

"I'm going to ask Takashi if you can move in here with me." Those words made my eyes snap open, and I smiled. "I realize now that it was a mistake to leave you last night. I regret doing it."

"It's not your fault," I told her, looking up at her beautiful face. "It was me who decided to stay in the park all night."

"But you wouldn't have done that if I'd stayed with you." She sighed and shook her head at me. "You don't know how worried I was when Akio called and said that you'd disappeared. I panicked, Anshi-chan." She gently stroked my cheek as she talked. "I broke my promise that you'd never be alone again. I'm not going to do that again. That I promise." She gently kissed my lips, her fingers ghosting through my hair. I knew that she wouldn't break that promise, and, knowing Takashi, I would soon be living with my lover.

There was a knock at the door not a moment after we had broken our kiss. Utena sighed and went to answer it, but not before making sure that I was completely surrounded in the blanket.

"Ohtori-san? What are you doing here?" I heard her ask.

"I need to speak with my imouto," I heard Akio's voice say, and I knew he was angry.

(Utena's POV)

I didn't even have a chance to stop him as Akio pushed past me into my apartment. I could tell that he was angry, but I didn't know just how far he would go in this state of mind.

"Akio!" I rushed after him, but it was too late, he was already yelling at Anshi.

"What were you thinking?! You know you could have died out there?!" he yelled. "We've all been worried sick! All day we've been searching for you! All day!"

Anshi was trembling, and tears welled up in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. Akio was yelling so loud I was afraid that I might get kicked out of the building. "Akio, stop this!" I grabbed his arm. "Stop yelling at her!"

"She's my sister, Utena!" Akio yelled. "I'll yell at her whenever I want!"

"She's been through enough already, Ohtori," I knew that my temper was spiking because suddenly my voice was calmer than it had been, I didn't want Anshi-chan to see me like this. "I've already told her how worried we all were. She doesn't need to hear it from your yelling."

Akio broke away from my grip and rounded on Anshi again. "I hope you have something better than 'gomen' to say because 'gomen' just ain't gonna cut it!"

Anshi burst into tears at this, and I just couldn't deal with that. "Now look what you did, you big jerk!" I shouted, and then slid onto the couch next to Anshi. I slid my arms around her nad rocked her as she cried into my shoulder. I glared at Akio. "I told you to leave her alone, Ohtori." Akio was silent, apparently at a loss for words. "This is what happens when you don't listen to the person who's loved her since the day that person first saw her. Anshi is a very strong woman but she's also sensitive." I broke off then to soothe away Anshi's tears.

"Shh, shh . . . daijoubu, Anshi-chan. Shh . . ." Her hair was soft and wet as I ran my fingers through it, but that was the best feeling at that moment. "I'm not going to let him yell anymore, Anshi-chan," I whispered, nuzzling her forehead and then kissing it. "Ai shiteru. Shh . . . shh . . ."

I looked up at Akio and glared. "What are you still here for?! Get out!"

Akio shied away from my gaze and all but ran out the door, slamming it behind him. Anshi snuggled her face into my chest, crying her heart out. I realized that my shirts had been getting wet almost every day since we'd been assigned on that project. I didn't care. All I cared about was making the girl in my arms smile. Make her happy. And I knew that only I could cure the tears and wipe them away.

"Is he gone?" Anshi whispered, looking up cautiously.

I nodded. "Hai, he's gone."

"Good." She rested her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around me. "Arigatou, Utena-chan."

I smiled. "That's what I'm here for, Hime-sama."

Author's Note: Well, that's the end. Hope you liked it and I hope that you'll review if you did. Flames will be completely ignored. And translations are as follows: Moshi moshi - Hello (telephone), Nande yo - Let's go, and Gomen/Gomen Nasai - I'm sorry (says so in my Japanese-English English-Japanese Dictionary from random House). Thank you whoever pretty much made me check my dictionary and correct myself.


End file.
